Megaman X: Origins
by FzX
Summary: The untold past of the X series. How X wakes up and he meets Zero and joins the hunters.
1. X's awakening

Megaman X: Origins.

It was a very stressed day in a year of 201X.

In a big house of the suburbs of a mid-western city, Dr. Thomas Light struggles with a strong disease. The doctor had already predicted that this was going to be his last day.

A blond girl robot stood in front of the front door as a Boy robot ran to her.

Roll: Rock! Hurry! Father is waiting for us.

So the two of them went inside where some other robots were waiting in a room with a single bed. The dying old man was resting on the bed. A professional looking medical at his right as he checked his pressure.

Rock: Dad?

The medical stood getting closer to Rock.

Doctor: ... Just a few minutes. I tried my best...

The doctor stepped out of the room. Rock looked at the red robot with shades resting on the wall.

Blues: Go... He has been waiting for you.

Rock: ...... Yeah...

Rock stepped slowly to the bed.

Dr. Light: ... Rock... Please come closer... Sit right by me...

Rock sat at the left of the bed holding the Dr.'s weak hand.

Dr. Light: As you know... I will die soon...

Rock: Is there something I can do? I can save you!

Dr, Light: Rock... You can save the world... but you can't save a single person... Ironic... Isn't it?

Rock: ............

Dr. Light: But... there is a last request I want to ask all of you...

Rock: ...... Yes?

Dr. Light: Please... Protect... him... X...........

Dr. Light's grip weakened leaving his completely lifeless.

Rock: ... Protect? ... How can I protect someone if I was not able to protect the ones I love?

Roll: Besides, Who's X?

So Dr, Light passed away. Years passed, and any sign of his robots was lost.

Chapter 1. – The awakening.

Then, in the mid 21XX's, a world-class scientist known as Cain, was born into our world. Since he was twelve, his research has improved technology, as we know.

He has been attracted by the legend of a revolutionary robot... this theory has not been proven yet, but one day, when young Cain was looking at his old books. There wads an old dairy between the books he bought during a used books giveaway. By a powerful coincidence, the journals had information about this legendary robot.

The info had a photo of a place... liked like a house at the suburbs, which were turned into a city complex. That section according to the old city map, was turned into a warehouse depot.

So one day, Cain and his loyal research team went to the old warehouse. They had found a tunnel leading to an underground lab. It looked way old and the computers were all defective.

Assistant: Are you sure this is the place Doctor:

Dr. Cain: I'm very sure of it. Search the entire place!

All: Yes sir!

Dr. Cain stepped in front of the old looking computer. There was an old burned photo on the dusty keyboard.

Dr. Cain: What's this?

Dr. Cain lifted the photo. It displayed an old man with a white beard hugging two kid robots in front of a Christmas tree. There were also other robots and other people with them. It was some kind of group photo. A brown haired boy robot, a blond girl robot, a red robot wit shades and a scarf, a green robot, a black robot, two robot dogs, a blue robot bird, a doctor with bright brown hair and beard with a young blond woman. Quite a big group.

Dr. Cain: ... I guess you are Dr. Light... Then he must be around here.

Assistant: Sir! I think we found something!

Dr. Cain got closer to the empty looking wall where they were standing.

Dr. Cain: What is it?

Assistant: Check this out.

The assistant knocked the door three times. The sound was different...

Assistant: Sounds like there's a room behind this wall.

Dr. Cain: Open it carefully. We don't want to damage "Him".

Assistant: Yes sir!

The assistants made little holes in the lines of the wall implanting small charges. And with the touch of a button, all of them blew taking the wall down. It leaned down a little and as it touched the ground, a layer of dust gathered in the air.

The group stepped into the dust. As the dist vanished, the interior of the room revealed. It was a big research room with a big super computer.

Dr. Cain: These might be the answers we're looking for.

A closer look revealed that there were cables coming out of the computer, Dr. Cain followed the cables, and they lead to a capsule, a blue one.

Dr. Cain: Can this be?

Dr. Cain stepped closer to the capsule; a greenish liquid and a layer of sweat drops covered the crystal cover. Dr. Cain used his right hand to swipe the drops clearing the image inside of it. There was a blue robot inside. Like of he was sleeping. His face like a small child, so innocent to believe that he was the one. But his look gave Dr. Cain the sudden feeling that his search was over.

Dr. Cain: I finally found you... X...

He quickly went to the computer, and as his fingers typed the commands, a window popped out. "System analysis at 50"

Dr. Cain: System analysis?

So it was that if the computer was shut down while the system analysis was on, the robot would die. Such delicate one for a system analysis?

Assistant: What should we do Dr. Cain?

Dr. Cain: Copy all the information you can find about this robot! I want it in five minutes!

Assistant: Yes sir!

So the assistants plugged their devices to the computer to copy the entire data base about this robot.

Few hours later...

Dr. Cain was at his private lab with a coffee mug on his hand as he stared at the shinning screen. All the info has been placed in his database, so he was free to check any detail about this robot... X...

Dr. Cain: Let see... X-Buster (Mega Buster model 17)... crap crap crap... I wanna know what makes this robot so special!

When he was about to give up, a new file appeared. It was a video file about X... He had no choice but to play it.

Dr. Cain: What?!? Dr. Light?

Looks like Dr. Light got the chance to record a video will before he died.

Dr. Light: Whoever is watching this, if you are watching this video, then I already passed away.

X is a very special robot. Not because he is the newest model of the Megaman series... but because X has a special ability no other robot has... He is the first of the new series of robots who can think and take their own decisions. Also, X is able to experience human emotions such like happiness... but also others like sorrow...

Also X is a powerful robot who will prove to be far superior to the original Megaman. X can learn and become something else if he is treated wrong... That's why I placed him inside of this capsule to test his systems... It will take approximately 30 years to approve his trust... but will never be able to see him standing. I do not have anyone who can carry my work, and I place hope in my sons Rock and Roll...

If they happen to disappear, please watch over X when he is ready to live. And please guide him on the good way... if he walks in the path of evil, I'm afraid that no force on earth will be able to stop him... No one... not even me...

X carries all my hopes, as well all my worries. X... If you are watching this, please forgive me...

I'm sorry...

Dr. Cain shared his pain. There must be something he was able to do to improve the world...

Dr. Cain: Just take this info and replicate it...

After a few months, Cain completed his project, a copy of X's systems: Robots who can think, take their own decisions and have emotions... Reploids...

The production increased rapidly and Reploid replaced daily robots. Cities grew fast, and the world grew as a better place for everyone.

A few years passed, and in the underground lab, the opened window displayed a 99... after a few seconds, a 100 was displayed. "System Analysis complete! Draining capsule liquid" The greenish liquid around X drained leaving X being activated for the first time. "Unlocking capsule" The capsule opened revealing a blue robot. He opened his eyes slowly as he took his first glance at the world. Like a baby, he stood looking everywhere. For curiosity, he went outside. Out of the warehouse, he found himself in the big city.

X: ...............

X stood and started walking around in a new world. With a fresh mind, no experiences, he would be easy prey for crime... not if someone was around to help him...

X wandered around the worst part of the city, criminals in the alleys and illegal gambling going on. In front of a building, a typical table, three cards folded and a nut. Reploids and people already bet a lot of money. And the vile looking Reploid started shuffling the three cards.

X stood watching the cards, his intellect was a little advanced. When the vile Reploid finished shuffling, they didn't knew which one to pick. X raised his finger pointing at the one of the left, and the Reploid lifted it... the nut was there. The Reploid had to give all the money back, like 4000 Zenny. Obviously he was mad at X.

Reploid: You are a klutz! Go away! Go ruin someone else's gambling!

The Reploid pushed X away and X walked away... but the Reploid kept staring at X. The Reploid pulled a radio out of his back and pushed the comm. button.

Reploid: It's me... we have a problem... a Hunter?... I don't think so... or maybe... He's going to the alley where you are... time to get revenge.

X kept walking... and as he reached the closest alley, an arm appeared from the darkness and pulled him in.

The Reploid inside took X by the forearms and held him tight on the wall.

Reploid: So you are the buster? You're gonna learn what happens when you bust a game!

The Reploid quickly released X and quickly gave a powerful blow at his cheek. X fell to the ground, and the other Reploid joined X's attacker and both started dealing a continuous kicks to X's body. X's first words were screams of pain.

Reploid: Take that! And that!

Looks like this was the end of X... until a Reploid appeared from the shadows.

???: You two! So you are the ones who are messing with this area.

The two Reploids turned to the Reploid who was there to stop them.

Reploid: Uh? Who are you?

???: Let's just say a name... Maverick Hunters.

Reploid: Dude... His hair... He's Zero!

Zero: Well? Will you leave that Reploid alone?

Reploid: I... I gotta go!

Reploid: Me too!

Both Reploids ran away scared of the one known as Zero. Zero turned to X and lend him a hand.

Zero: You okay kid?

X kept staring at Zero.

Zero: Don't speak too much, do ya? I'm Zero. I'm a friend.

X: ... Zero... Friend...

Zero: This is what I'm talking about. So, what's your name?

X: .........

Zero: Don't know? Weird... and you don't seem to have an ID. File... Come with me. I'll lead you to the Hunters base. They're all friends, so you don't have to be scared.

X followed Zero to his Ride Chaser bike, and both got on.

Zero: Hold tight!

Zero sped up and he headed to the main highway of the city. That road was in the highest part of the city, so X turned around to see the city... a city ruled by crime and vileness... where a single force, The Maverick Hunters protected the city from crime.

As Zero took an exit, they got closer to the base.


	2. Do I have to babysit X?

Megaman X: Origins.

Chapter 2. – It is you!

After a few minutes riding on Zero's ride chaser, the Maverick Hunter HQ was visible. It was a big building connected to multiple buildings likes the medical bay, hangar bay, living quarters and command center.

Zero turned left heading to the hangar bay where the Hunters parked their vehicles.

Zero: Well, here we are kid.

X looked everywhere like a curious kid smiling and chuckling.

Zero: Hello? Time to get off. I have paperwork to do.

Zero helped X off the bike and walked.

Zero: So if you follow me, you wont get… Kid?

X was looking at the Reploid working on some gear. He had some shades of green and red glasses. His name was Douglas.

Douglas: Well, hello. Do I have something on y glasses? Why are you staring at me?

Zero: Douglas.

Douglas: Hey Zero! I've been working on a new kind of engine for the ride chasers! Maybe I should check yours often.

Zero: Yeah, I guess so.

Douglas: And who's blue boy here?

Zero: He's a Reploid I found during my shift. But the weird thing is that he doesn't have an ID file.

Douglas: You kidding me? Every Reploid created in this time has an ID file!

Zero: Well, remember that I didn't had an ID file…

Douglas: Oh… when you used to be a…

Zero: I would like to not talk about it. Past is in the past, Hakuna Matata. Well, I better take the kid.

Douglas: Well, gotta go. Good luck.

Zero: Well, try to follow me this time. Okay?

Zero walked… but X didn't walked.

Zero: Don't make me do this!

There was silence coming from X… and Zero stepped in front of him, took his right hand and pulled him. Now X was moving.

Zero: Gosh… This is so embarrassing…

The two of them headed to the interconnection between the main center and the hangar bay. It was an automatic floor with normal floor on the sides to stare at the windows. The windows displayed pretty rivers and vegetation.

After a while, they got to the central building. Zero and X headed to the Command Center where Alia was typing a report on a previous Maverick file.

Zero: Hey Alia.

Alia: Zero! Where have you been?

Zero: I found a Reploid… with no ID file.

Alia: What? Let me see…

Alia took a closer look at X…

Alia: This is weird… You better tell commander Signas… and talking of whom…

Signas was the commander chief of the Maverick Hunters. He was the big cheese of the Maverick Hunters. He ordered around like hell, but he always knew the importance of his Hunters.

Signas: Alia. How's the report doing?

Alia: I almost finished it sir. I need to check the entire file one more time to make sure everything is in order.

Signas: Good. Zero, You're back.

Zero: I need you to see something… This Reploid. He has no ID file.

Signas: Zero, Dr. Cain is coming today to inspect how are the Hunters doing. You think I have time to look at him? Gotta get busy!

Zero: But sir…

Dr. Cain: And you better give me an explanation why are you late Zero!

Dr. Cain grew old. His top hair was gone, and he wore a blue robe. He had a white beard and stood on a cane.

Zero: Dr. Cain. Please accept my apologies. I found this Reploid during my shift, and I had to help him. But looks like he has no ID file.

Dr. Cain: No ID file? Just what the heck are you………… Whoa…

Dr. Cain stood at X… And an image came to his head. The childish face from inside the capsule…

Dr. Cain: It is you! X!

Zero, Signas: X?

Dr. Cain: I know this Reploid. This Reploid was in a secret capsule of an abandoned lab in the metro area of the city.

Zero: Really? Abandoned? That explains why he has no ID file. And he doesn't understand a word of what I say.

Dr. Cain: Of course, X is still a child mentally. He needs to learn. I'll take responsibility for him. So, X. Would you come with me to learn about this time?

X: …… Zero…

Signas: Whoa… His first word was your name, Zero.

Zero: Maybe because I was the first one who treated him well…

Dr. Cain: See? He's starting to learn. Like this, he'll be able to speak in no time. So I will take him for the learning program.

Dr. Cain placed his hand on X's back… but X didn't wanted to go.

X: Zero…

Zero: Don't worry. Dr. Cain is a friend… You'll get along with him soon. Get it? Dr. Cain? Friend?

So X nodded and went with Dr. Cain.

Signas: You surely got your way with him.

Zero: I don't know… I better check my paperwork.

Zero turned and went to the elevator at the left of the hall. There was someone already inside… it was a humanoid samurai frog… He was the Samurai Maverick Hunter, Frogashi Slash.

Frogashi: Zero.

Zero: Frogashi?

Frogashi: So, have you improved with the sword?

Zero: Not now. I got paperwork to do.

Zero closed the elevator doors and pushed the button bearing "6F"

Frogashi: I know that you're the only one who gives me challenge with the sword. I think I even would beat the Colonel. Of course, if he wasn't in Repliforce.

Repliforce was another division of the enforcement programs like the Maverick Hunters. Repliforce handles higher businesses as an army for the nation.

Zero: Yeah, and he would defeat you before you even drew your sword.

Frogashi: How many times do I have to tell you? It is a Katana! Geez, get a history book.

Zero: Sorry, no time for that… past in the past…

Frogashi: I get it… You don't want to remember it.

So Zero got to "6F" and got off.

After a while, Zero's paperwork was complete. And he went with Alia.

Zero: Huff. Paperwork complete.

Alia: Good grief! Signas wants to talk to you… I guess Dr. Cain too. They're at Signas office.

Zero went to the office at the left of the hall. It was a big office with books and paintings of the many previous commanders of the Hunters. Signas and Dr. Cain were waiting.

Zero: wanted to see me sir?

Signas: We have been thinking about X.

Dr. Cain: To learn more… and of course, to get in no trouble, we decided he needs someone to help him as he adapts to the place.

Zero: Good! So who will be? Alia?

Signas: No… You.

Zero: What?!?

Dr. Cain: X has developed a friendship bond with you already. You are his first friend, and he talks about you very often, so why not?

Zero: You want me to baby-sit that X?

Signas: Consider this as a special mission training a Rookie Hunter. Good luck, he's at the library building right now.

Zero: Better give me extra-Zenny for this…

Zero headed to the library area of the Hunters base. X was at the conference room watching a video.

Zero: So… Hi…

X: Hi Zero. How are you?

Zero: HOLY COW! YOU CAN SPEAK NOW!

X: Hee hee. I'm still learning. My English is still not good. I'm missing a few words.

Zero: Now this is a conversation.

X: What is a conversation?

Zero: Well, is when you talk to someone like we are right now?

X: Oh… HOLY COW! Like that? since when cows are holy?

Zero: It is just something to say when you're surprised. You might learn all the English in those videos, but you need to get out, smell the java and learn some good English.

X: So I need still more to learn?

Zero: Yup, I'll teach you the rest of the English.

X: Sure Zero.

So X's process of learning English will be like Emerl in Sonic Battle…


End file.
